Moonlight wishes
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [RayClaude] Claude likes gazing at the moon and making wishes on shooting stars, even though he knows it's a waste of time. Or is it?


Title: Moonlight wishes  
Summary: Claude likes gazing at the moon and making wishes on shooting stars, even though he knows it's a waste of time. Or is it?  
Pairings: Ray/Claude, Smidging of Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. If I did, it wouldn't be a kiddy's show anymore (evil grin) 

Thanks to NiennaAngel who inspired me to do a Ray/Claude fic. They're so cute! (huggles) I was going to upload this yesterday but wouldn't let me T.T

* * *

Quietly, Claude slid open the door to his bedroom. He peeked outside to see that no one else was around. He opened the door enough for him to slip out and then closed it softly after himself.

He stepped out into the hallway, wondering where his blond hair captain had wandered off to. They were to share a room together in the dojo, but when he had awoken in the middle of the night he found his captain's bed empty. It is most likely that Miguel had snuck into Kai's room to be with him. Those two had been dating for months now, but only he and Ray know that they are dating. The rest of their teammates are completely oblvious.

Claude found himself walking towards the back of the dojo. The midnight air was warm and still, a soft silver light from the full moon bathed the earth with it's heavenly light.

The moon has always fascinated him. Ever since he was a child he has spent many a cloudless night gazing up at the moon and stars. Sometimes he found himself wishing on the stars above. Wishes he knows won't come true. But it doesn't hurt to live in hope, does it?

Claude walked to the steps of the dojo and sat down. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he continued to gaze up at the sky. He felt slightly disappointed that he can't see as many stars as he does in his home in Spain. The bright lights from the city blocks out the stars and sometimes the moon as well.

"The stars are amazing, aren't they?"

Startled, Claude looked over his shoulder to see a certain dark hair neko jin. He blinked, slightly surprised how quiet he was. "Ray?"

Ray nodded and smiled softly. He walked over and sat down next to him. "I love spending most of the night staring up at the stars, don't you? Though they look even more amazing in my village in China."

"Do you miss it?" Claude found himself asking. He then blushed at the audacity of his question. "Sorry, that was personal."

"Not at all." Ray replied, tearing his eyes away from the sky to look at the fair hair teen next to him. "I do miss my village sometimes. Especially on nights like theses. I would spend most of the night outside during a full moon. It was like the world was a different place when there's a full moon."

Claude nodded. "I miss Spain, sometimes as well."

"A little home sick?" Ray asked gently. "I'm sure everything with Barthez will be sorted out soon."

"I hope so." Claude whispered in reply.

"The BBA are working on it." Ray smiled at him with amused eyes. "And so is Kai."

"Kai?" Claude asked, startled. He turned his confused gaze to Ray.

"Yeah, you see, Kai can't stand people like Barthez." Ray explained. "If Kai could have his way, Barthez would be sharing a cell with some overly fat guy called Bob. Besides there will be hell to pay for anyone who dare hurts his Miguel."

Claude laughed softly into his hand. Secretly, that what he wishes would happen to. He looked towards the sky again and sees a shooting star.

"Hey, a shooting star." Ray said, also seeing the star. "I haven't seen one of those since I've been in Japan."

Nodding quietly, Claude kept his eyes trained to the sky, silently making a wish. He has two wishes that he hopes against hope will come true. He wishes for Barthez to leave him and his team in peace. And the other is to have his crush notice him. He wants Ray to like him as much as he does him.

He felt his heart sink. Why would Ray want to be with a failure like him?

"Did you make a wish?" Ray whispered.

"All the time." Claude replied. "But, I don't think they will be coming true."

"Why not?"

"I'm not worthy." Claude whispered as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"You're worthy of so much." Came a whisper as a warm and gentle hand wiped away the tear from his cheek.

Claude lifted his head to look at Ray who moved his hand to gently cup his cheek, his thumb moving to wiped away any more tears that threaten to spill. He released his legs to turn his body towards Ray, his hands falling by his sides.

The hand on his cheek suddenly slipped into his hair, impeccably tilting his head back. Claude felt his cheeks heat up as he watched Ray slowly move forward, his eyes slipping close. Then for a moment everything stood still until at last Ray placed his lips over Claude, gathering them into a soft kiss.

"You deserve happiness, Claude." Ray whispered as he pulled back from the kiss. "And I want to be the one to bring happiness into you life, if you'll let me."

Claude blinked back the tears that were in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward so his head rested against Ray's shoulder as he curled up against his side. He smiled to himself when he felt Ray wrap an arm around his waist and pull him closer.

"Wishes do come true, Claude." Ray whispered as he slipped a finger under his chin to tilt his head back. "They occur when you least expect them."

"I know that now." Claude whispered back as he leaned into the caress. "Thank you."

Ray smiled and leaned forward again, his lips once again claiming Claude's, who was more than willing to return the kiss.

And that's how they stayed. Together in a lover's embrace, bathed in the gently light of the moon.

Unbeknownst to the pair, a pair of stunning blue eyes gaze at them from around the corner. He smiled to himself and quietly snuck around the corner. He can't help but think how those two compliment each other. Hopefully Ray will convince Claude that he is worthy of great things. Though, that may take some time.

"Miguel?"

Miguel looked over at the teen who said his name. Kai stood by his bedroom door, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. He was wearing a large nightshirt and a pair of silk boxer shorts, amplifying the length and the attractiveness of his legs.

Miguel smiled, walking over to the teen and wrapped his arms around the slender frame. "Did I wake you?" He asked as he kissed Kai on the top of his head.

Kai yawned and snuggled into Miguel's chest. "I woke up and you weren't there. Where did you go?"

"Well, I'm here now." Miguel replied, kissing Kai's lips. "Lets go back to bed. I'll explain in the morning, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Tada. My first Ray/Claude oneshot. Took me about 15 minutes to type so please forgive any mistakes for as I was too busy squealing at how cute they are rather than concentrating on spelling or grammar. I suppose this could be a sequel to Moonlight Rhythms. Lets pretend that it is.

Please read and review.


End file.
